Rejected
by ChibiNoel
Summary: Kai a girl that can't stand the heat, fights with a wooden stick filled with Sea-Prism Stone.Her turtle bystro is a special case. His shield is very light, so it floats in the water and can't swim down. But can quickly run on land. Both rejected by their own group begin a journey together.
1. Intro

**Goodbye**

The highest point of the island is a giant oak tree, which is located in the middle of the forest. From here you can see the sea and the village. There is a tree house where a girl with red hair and her turtle live.

She looks at the village and sighs.

She thinks about the time when she was part of the people, before she was an outsider. She realizes that she never belonged there.

Her parents worked as marines so they were never there for her, but she did get letters about their adventures. She hoped through the letters that they would come for her. That they really missed her. That someone actually would care about her.  
She really was naive

The turtle gives with his head a little tap against her leg and nods at her. She takes her cape and weapon. Her weapon is a simple wooden stick that a little bit longer is than her.

She hits the ground with it.

"It's been enough to wait and do nothing! I have enough to have faith of something that there isn't! 18 years long I've lived here on this island and I have accomplished nothing! "  
She closes her eyes, thinks: _"Goodbye past ..."_  
"Bystro, I'm ready!"

Her name is Kokai, but prefer to be called Kai. What happened in her past has made her who she is now. She is no more the hopeless girl, no.  
She has become stronger, wiser and stubborn. She is a fighter


	2. Chapter 1

**_Goodbye_**

Kai had never been much of a talker, but she meant it. There was so much hidden in her, but what she tried to keep for herself ,Bystro always knew it. They understand each other. Animals can not talk but Kai hear him talk. She knows what he means just by looking at him. She don't know how it come but he's the first she really feels a bond.

Bystro comes down with the 'elevator' that Kai made. But Kai jumps down from the tree house. Her short red hair and her cape blow back because of the speed and when she actually would fall she hold herself to a branch and makes a salto

She looks up and sees the sun shining almost through the leaves. She looks disappointing.

"What a beautiful day ..." she says sarcastically: "I really thought it would be colder."  
She does her hood up and see all the animals that live in the forest and that she has lived 8 years with, in front of her.

The squirrels, birds, hedgehogs, foxes, boars, owls, etc. are there to say goodbye.

One of the squirrels even gives an oak to her that he took out of his . She thinks it's dirty but still accept it and try to smile

It reminds her of the old days, when she first came here in the forest. She was been attacked by the squirrels who were throwing oaks to her. All well she met Bystro later.

The birds chirp and Kai listens.

"Yah ... I know." She says: "Do not worry, I am now stronger! No one will be able to hurt me. And with Bystro by my side certainly not, "she says animals in the forest make together so much noise, that the villagers can hear it. The village where Kai used to live

Kai and Bystro stands on the beach, ready to leave.

Kai wear a brown cape with her hood on. Her hair and her forehead are hidden . Under her cloak she wears a strapless white top and brown shorts. At the side of its shorts, there is a piece that is tied up with a string to form a cross. She wears short brown boots.

Bystro is quite large. The shape, pattern and color of the shield can be compared with an Aldabra tortoise and has a diameter of 1m 60. Only Bystro is from the Grand Line. He has slightly longer legs and can live in water. So he can live in both land and water.

"How long have you not swim?" Asks Kai to Bystro  
Bystro smiles.  
"Haa right ... Can you handle it? "  
Bystro nods  
"Okay then."  
Kai sits on his shield. Bystro steps into the water and start swimming. In the forest they hear animals yet.  
"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! BYE! "She screamed back.  
Bystro is still swimming"  
Of course I'm going to miss them." And look at Bystro.  
"Ow ... That's what you mean ..." She looks at the horizon: "No, they just left me bad memories ... * sigh * But say, for someone who can not swim down you rather good swimming, hihihi. You know, you're the best turtle? Even though you can float alone. "  
Bystro nods.  
"That's good." She says smiling: "And to where we're going?"  
Bystro: "..."  
"What is there out there?"  
Bystro: "..."  
"I wonder^_^"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

And what do you think?  
Let me know something ;)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Waves**_

Kai and Bystro are like a brown stip in the sea. Bystro has swimm for two hours . They were lucky they were not attacked by sea monsters. Kai lying on her belly on the shield of Bystro.  
Kai: "Will you take us to places where you've been?"  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: "No? To where then? Are we there yet? "  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: "What do you mean 'I do not know'?"  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: What! Don't tell me that we're lost?! "  
Bystro looks annoyed: "..."  
Kai goes sit right and look surprised to Bystro: "Instinct! Instinct! So we are lost. "  
They make a discussion until a drop fell down. She looks up and sees that the clouds are getting darker. Bystro also notes that the water is getting wilder. He looks scared.  
"Rain? YES, finally! I'm tired of the sun. "  
Bystro still looks scared and starts to swim.  
"Hey, take it easy." Says Kai  
Bystro says something to her.  
"What, no. This is but a small cloud. That…"  
Kai looks up and sees that the small rain cloud becomes much larger. She sees no place where you can see the blue clear sky. And the waves are getting bigger and wilder. Bystro is still trying to escape and bring Kai in safety, but they're too late. They look at a giant wave that is coming to them. It pushes them into the water. And because of that Kai disappeared of the shield is disappeared. Kai is resurfaced, but at the moment that she wants to breath she's been washed away. Bystro is still trying to swim, but the waves separate them.

The last what Kai still remembers are the sounds of thunder and lightning and the splash of water.

Two boys running on the beach. The boy with a helmet is pointing to a girl lying on the sand.  
"Look at there . I told you so. Is she dead "  
"Get someone. Why did you pick me? Do I look like a doctor? "  
"Would she be a pirate?"  
"Are you listening?"  
"Hmm ... No, pirates don't have a stick as a weapon."

The boy picks up the stick that she still hold. But no matter how hard he pulls, he does not get it from her loose.  
"Come, help me."  
"No, let's get somebody"  
Kai starts to move and sweat very hard  
"_Whaaa_!" yell the boys.  
"She's still alive!" Says the guy with the wild hair.  
"What are you doing! Go get somebody! "  
"But I told you .. You know, nevermind"  
Kai is brought to a house for care. When she wakes up she sees a little girl watching her.  
"Mommy, she's awake!"  
But Kai is immediately stand in combat stance.  
"Lala don't yell .We have a guest here." Says a woman, but when she sees Kai, she looks a little scared.

"Come to mama, Lala. You need not be afraid, we are here to help you. "

Kai still pointing her staff at the woman and child. She observes her surroundings and sees that there is a window open. She looks threatening to the woman and ran to the window to. She takes one last look at them and is disappeared without saying anything.  
"Where am I? Where is Bystro?"she think.  
She continues to run and collides stuff. Until she's back on the beach. She starts to get warm and does her hood.  
She looks around, but sees no sign of Bystro.  
_"Bystro, BystroO, BystroOO! WHERE ARE YOU? "_  
"Can I help you?"  
Kai immediately turns around and sees a little boy. The only thing she does is to watch it. Threatening

"Your turtle is here on the island. He was there before you were taken. But mountain robbers took him. I can lead you there "

Kai looks evil: "_AND WHY DIDN' T YOU HELPED HIM!_ And why would I trust a little brat like you? "  
The boy gets a grin on his face: "Because I need something.  
"What then?"  
"Transport"  
"To where?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"I asked: TO WHERE?!" Yell Kai and takes a step forward.  
The boy was shocked by her reaction, but remains in place. There is a brief silence and Kai is still waiting for his answer.  
"If you want to know: I need transportation to Skypiea."  
"Skypiea?"  
"I will explain later. But we have a deal? "Asks the little boy.  
Kai thinks. And realizes that she almost was manipulated by a small child.  
She starts laughing and looks at the boy. The boy gets a bad feeling about this  
"And how about just saying where he is and I'll leave you alone?"  
"No, that was not the deal!"  
"You have no choice" said Kai with a grin and takes the seaweed that she found on the beach.  
_"Whaa!"_  
The boy tried to fight back, but she has already tied him .Because of the seaweed he looks like a caterpillar.  
"Let me go! Wait till I get you back! "yell the boy angry.  
"And then what, kid? You bring my best friend in danger. You have to tell me where he is. And now."  
The boy looks deep into her eyes. And felt ... almost touched.  
"No."  
_"You're going to tell me now, little brat!" yell Kai and pulls at the cheeks of the boy._  
_"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, LET ME GO!"_  
_"Say it!"_  
_"OKAY! I WILL TELL YOU! BUT LET GO MY CHEEKS!_ "  
Kai let go.  
"The mountain robbers have an underground shelter but has everywhere tunnels. I know where you can find him. "

Kai pick him up and she starts running. While the boy cries for help, Kai yells: "BYSTRO! I'M COMING! "

**To be continued**


End file.
